fireflies
by RominaALLOY
Summary: Masaomi took Mikado out for the night of firefly catching


Even in with the hustle and bustle of the city anyone who was paying attention to this magical night could hear the voices of two teenage boys revisiting the past in a place so far from their home. Two best friends were running towards a field untouched by the passing of time. The same forever and always will be.

"Come on slow poke, It'll be gone by the time you get up here," Masaomi shouted from the top of a hill.

"I still don't get why you brought me all the way out here in the middle of the night," Mikado panted. By the time he had reached the top he was doubled over trying to catch his breath in great gulps of air.

"About time buddy," The blond said patting Mikado on the back a cheerful smile on his face."Now come on take a look, we got here just in time," the raven haired teen glared at his friend for a moment, he figured he had better things to do than to goofing off, what with the test the next day. Finally following the prompting of his best friend he took in the brilliant glory of the field, there were so many small lights that the field almost looked like it could have been completely lit just by the little blinks. The field was so alive that all Mikado could do was stare on forgetting about everything. Until that was the blond shoved something into his chest. In small wonder Mikado looked down. It was a flashlight, a small net and a jar neatly put together in a bag. "You remember when we were kids how often we would do this?" The blond said with a very nostalgic smile.  
>"Taadaa, this is your surprise, we're going to catch some fireflies that magical bug of childhood!" Masaomi said his attitude changing to one of cheerful nonchalance.<p>

Mikado looked disbelievingly at Masaomi "but this is-" he started to say but then was cut off. "I know what you want to say, this is for kids two people as old as ourselves shouldn't be out like this," some of this was done in a rather dramatic way that just made Mikado want to sigh in resignation "- but it's probably the only thing that will keep you from getting so down like you have been," the raven blinked and stared at the blond for a moment, that really wasn't the answer he was expecting. Mikado opened his mouth to answer but was a gain cut off but the blond with a "the one who catches the most at the end of an hour wins!" and then he ran off leaving Mikado in another very resigned sigh.

The raven considered leaving the blond but found himself crouched down. He had seen somewhere that by mimicking the light of one of the bugs it would attract their attention.  
>So he began playing with the button of flashlight. About fifteen minutes into the adventure Mikado glanced at his friend dancing about with his net trying to catch the fireflies. He sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with his flashlight ploy. He started to think that maybe he was wrong. That was until he noticed that there were three fireflies dancing in front of his light.<p>

With the excitement of a child and the careful precision of an adult Mikado scooped up the three fireflies into his jar. He gave a small cry of 'ah-hah!' before something hit him and he ended up on his back the three fireflies slowly drifting out and away from the open jar. The raven gave a small disappointed sigh."Oh sorry man didn't see you there." the blond said apologetically as he "Man I don't remember Fireflies being so hard to catch." Masaomi said sighing as he flopped down. "It's still on, but I need a break," Masaomi said waving his hand. "You wouldn't be so exhausted if you weren't dancing around like that you know," Mikado said flopping down "You looked like some sort of demented ballerina you know," Mikado said with a small smirk. "That's harsh man," Masaomi said with a smile."You remember when we used to do this as kids?"  
>Mikado nodded. "Yeah, you were always really good at it, I could never catch any," Mikado said he remembered so clearly, "and then you would beg and cry for me to let them go right after, because it wasn't right, remember? You were always so cute," Masaomi. teased Mikado looked to the side; this was right on the nail. "Knock it off Masaomi," Mikado muttered.<p>

"Hey Mikado, if... if things weren't exactly as they were, I mean you know if I wasn't exactly who I acted like, what you would do?"  
>Mikado blinked, he wasn't sure what to say or do about this. "What so now you're an alien?" Mikado joked, but then his face turned serious when he caught a glimpse of Masaomi's face in the light of the flashlight. "Ah... well you'd always be Masaomi to me, my best friend and the one I-" Mikado snapped his mouth shut realizing what he had almost let slip. Masaomi blinked "The one that you what?" Mikado shook his head his cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Come on man the one that you what?" the blond pressed.<p>

"N-nothing, forget I said anything..." Mikado stammered.  
>Masaomi stuck his tongue out and flopped from his sitting position to his back. "I really appreciate that you know man, There's a lot I want to tell you know?"<br>Mikado kept from making eye contact, "yeah..." was all he could muster."I'll tell you one day. Mikado bit his lip and looked over at Masaomi. "We both have our secrets, and when the time comes we'll share everything..." Mikado gulped and then turned himself so that he was right over Masaomi..."I-I think I can share just one secret though and I hope you won't hate me for this," Mikado said quietly and with that he gently pressed his lips to Masaomi's much to the surprise of the blond and after parting whispered those sweet words,"I love you Masaomi,"

Authors Note:: de-anon from the kink meme 


End file.
